


Duskull and Reku

by Sephirotha



Series: Reku [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Friendship, Gen, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was a Duskull, she was four years old. They became the best of friends. And that night was the first night in over a century when a human started to live in the Abandoned Chateau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duskull and Reku

When he was a Duskull, she was four years old. It was a hot summer’s evening, she was taking shelter from the setting sun underneath the cool shade of the trees. She was in a quaint little white dress, stained by splotches of brown and glass sticking to the skirt. She woke up when he found her, staring up at him with bleary, mismatched eyes, a bruise forming around one of them. Duskull took in the tear stains on her cheeks and perked up happily. She’d been crying, he loved the smell of tears along with the soft sobs of a child. But the positive feelings faded when he didn’t feel any disobedience from the child. The girl looked down again and clenched her fists. They were covered in scars, had she gotten into a fight. Duskull floated back as she pushed herself to her feet, her legs wobbling. Her eyes reflected fear, was she going to go and fight again? Duskull stopped her as she took a step in the direction of Eterna City and pointed back to the Abandoned Chateau. The girl looked over her shoulder and looked up at him, shaking her head.  
“I’m not allowed to go there,” she said with a raspy voice.  
She pointed to the city and Duskull looked over to the buildings towering over the forest. He then shook his head. He wasn’t allowed to go to the city.  
“My home is over there,” the girl said as she took another step forward “I ran away from home, I should go back.”  
Ah-ha! Duskull’s disobedience senses were tingling. He grabbed her hand and tugged her over into the direction of the Abandoned Chateau. The girl stumbled after him as he insistently pulled her over to the haunted house.  
“But…but I…” she mumbled.  
She pointed in the direction of Eterna City but Duskull pulled her through the shrubs and down the overgrown path. The doors opened and the girl gasped at the ghost Pokemon flying back and forth in the air. They paused and the girl stared up at them fearfully as they circled around them. From Gastly to Pumpkaboo, the girl knew enough to identify the Pokemon that looked scary to her. Duskull pulled her down into the basement and the girl jumped when the lights came on to reveal a playground. Duskull let go of her hand as she wandered around, staring up at the broken contraptions and dusty furniture. She meandered around before stopping at the toy box, opening it and pulling out the stuffed toys inside.  
“Oh, the new Sylveon toy!” she exclaimed happily as she found it “It feels so soft…”  
Duskull happily watched as she began playing around, apparently her worries of running away being dashed. He disappeared briefly for a few minutes. The girl was still playing with the dolls when he came back with a blanket full of berries picked from the wild gardens. She turned her head when he placed them next to her and reached out timidly, taking one.  
“Thank you,” she said before eating it “Uh, my name is Reku. At least, I think it is…”  
She stared into space and blinked sadly.  
“I need to go home now,” she said “My momma must be worried and my papa…”  
She stopped talking at the mention of her papa and shook her head.  
“Nice to meet you,” she said and took a step towards the door.  
Duskull stopped her again, shaking his head. He gave her a pleading look, asking for her to not leave. So many children had done that, left to go back home and never come back. Reku stared up at him.  
“What’s wrong?” she asked “Do you want me to stay?”  
Duskull nodded and the girl frowned in thought. She then yawned and stretched her arms.  
“Well, I suppose it wouldn’t be too bad if I stayed for one night,” she said and held up a finger “But only one night! My momma and papa will get very worried if I’m gone for too long.”  
Duskull couldn’t be happier. Because that was the night when he became Reku’s best friend and the first time a human started to live in the Abandoned Chateau in over a century.


End file.
